Alejandro
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: They all wanted her; it was too bad only two could have her. Ichigo/Orihime/Chad. Threesome.


**Alejandro**

**Characters/Pairings: Ichigo/Orihime/Chad**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: They all wanted her; it was too bad only two could have her.**

**A/N: If you're not into threesomes then I suggest that you turn back whence you came, cuz there's smutty smut smut! No straight sex, just oral stimulation and a few other things I'm not gonna mention. I won't be held accountable for the nosebleeds.**

**The title was inspired by Lady Gaga's song Alejandro. R&R, if you will be so kind.**

* * *

><p>They were like magnets, drawn to each other, repulsing one another in perfect idiosyncrasy.<p>

Ichigo would put up this don't-bother-me facade, a kind of don't-wanna-kiss don't-wanna-touch attitude so that everybody would get the gist that he wasn't to be fucked with and he didn't want to be approached by any girls.

It wasn't like that kind of thing didn't charm or appeal to women, it was just apparent that he wasn't available and never would be. It was an obvious threesome that had a few indifferent individuals wondering if Kurosaki ever swung in that direction.

Anyway, he'd always acted gay and hung around with Ishida, who was the equivalent of a homosexual stereotype.

Orihime practically pined for him, pawing at his door and whining like some wanton harlot each time he pushed too many buttons and looked her way with a look that clearly said he knew. Things ran hotter than Mexico when the gentle giant got involved, Chad (Sado) Yasutora.

They were all young, playing catch-me-if-you-can behind one another's backs while things heated up, yet while still trying to remain oblivious.

Ichigo kept his hands in his pockets, gaze never flickering towards her lest he be caught as he chatted amicably with Chad, who was eating away at his sandwich and giving the occasional grunt of acknowledgement.

Chad was always the one who cooled things down when the flames burned high, but this time they all were practically screaming sexual tension in a way that wasn't as covert as Ichigo would have appreciated.

His breath hitched when she began playing with the hem of his shirt, and when the orange-haired teenager tried to glare at her in warning; she just smiled and tugged again, those deceptive chocolate brown eyes flashing.

A ménage á trois was what nothing less of what the students at Karakura expected when it came to the trio, one of whom had an exotic background, the other a substitute Soul Reaper, and the last the most gorgeous, wanted female in her entire school. Only the smartest suspected what they were up to, while the rest remained completely ignorant to it.

When the curtains came down, they were both stalking her, sending her texts, calling her and setting the date before the great culmination that they had been craving for all day. Behind closed doors of course.

Ichigo's family had recently begun to notice that he was skipping out on dinner and sneaking out his window to meet his secret aficionada whenever they weren't looking in or checking up on him.

Isshin wailed that his son had finally grown up, and mashed himself up against the poster of his deceased wife before he started to introduce perverted comments that had Karin throwing him into the far wall.

It wasn't about money; it was just about the sex and the pleasure, and the freedom of movement they were allowed in these frantic, clothes-tearing engagements of theirs.

It commenced with a study meeting first, and then gravitated to kisses and sensual lovemaking.

Orihime allowed them to baby her, to shove her into the floor and lap at her as if they were worshipping a god just before the sacrifice.

Their beautiful, luscious princess, that was what she was.

She called out their names, tugging on Ichigo's spiky locks, moaning and arching when he licked in reverence at the apex between her thighs. Chad was elsewhere, studiously suckling at one of her stiff nipples while his other calloused hand worked on her left breast tenderly.

Orihime's auburn hair was splayed out on the ground underneath her, her hips rocking as Ichigo slid his tongue over her swollen pink sex, tasting her sweet nectar as it flowed from her. He sucked her clit, and she began begging for more while she laced her nimble fingers through Chad's hair and pulled, earning a groan from him.

"Ichi..." She gasped, losing herself in the sensation of having all her erogenous zones stimulated.

Orihime had shaved herself bare and smooth beforehand, which was making all these impressions twice as pleasurable.

Ichigo's hands slid up along her inner thighs and she shivered violently, letting her head fall back and spreading her legs wider. When Ichigo and Chad traded places, the well-built Mexican didn't waste any time in lowering himself down in front of her female flesh, using his thumbs to part her swollen lips so he could lick and taste her cream.

Orihime mewled at the exchange, emitting whimpers and breathless moans as Ichigo teased her clit. Her hips shifted, and Chad swirled his tongue around her opening before propping himself back up so Ichigo could shove his fingers inside her.

Orihime's hands fisting in the plush carpet beneath her as she moaned, her inner muscles clenching around in the intrusion.

She was slick with arousal, body tense as he continued pushing his fingers deeper inside her until they were completely sheathed in her to the knuckle. Her hips jerked in response, and Chad closed his mouth over her clit and sucked as Ichigo worked his fingers in and out of her tight hole.

Orihime came fast and hard, her body jerking and her hips bucking as she clamped down on his fingers seconds before spilling her hot juices on his hand.

That was enough for now, but two blowjobs would suffice enough as payment.

Orihime was more than happy to oblige.

Tomorrow, there would be more action, they knew, because they weren't going to touch this ass unless they cooperated. Ichigo and Chad always cooperated; they knew what was in it for them, they had nothing to lose.

So he kept up with his don't-wanna-kiss don't-wanna-touch outlook at school, while she trotted behind innocently, acting as if it had never happened the evening before.

Orihime had both of them in her pocket; she had a halo around both of them. It was hotter than Mexico or the hell below their feet when she was around.

Ichigo swore that after he saved her from Hueco Mundo he was never gonna let her go again. Chad was definitely going to be on top, though.


End file.
